


Metal

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: FPC: 27 | Metal, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, Society Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Sir, would you mind stepping over here?"I turned at the question, and saw a security officer looking at me with suspicion. This was probably about the Browning holstered under my left arm, but I'd really rather not have that conversation right now, so I casually reached into my pocket for some ID. That was when I remembered that I had deliberately left it in my desk, and regretted that decision. Immensely.-or-The narrator is about to have some explaining to do- and not just to the security guard.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 27 - Metal.





	Metal

"Sir, would you mind stepping over here?"

I turned at the question, and saw a security officer looking at me with suspicion. This was probably about the Browning holstered under my left arm, but I'd really rather not have that conversation right now, so I casually reached into my pocket for some ID. That was when I remembered that I had deliberately left it in my desk, and regretted that decision. Immensely.

"I suppose this is about my glasses," I opened, taking off the fake frames and showing them, "they always ring up these things."

"The signal was a bit stronger than that, sir, I'm going to have to search you." The officer said, undaunted, and I realised that no ploy was going to work.

The ridiculous thing was that I didn't even need the weapon for this assignment, I had just forgotten to take it off. If I had remembered before I strolled through the metal detector, this might never have happened, but as it was, I was about to be in a lot of hot water with just about everyone. I decided to try and make it a little easier for myself.

"Officer, there's something you should know…" I started, raising my arms slowly.

A voice behind me made me turn my head, hoping I had recognised it correctly. Yes, it was! He wasn't going to be happy with me, but we could talk that through later, after I hadn't been arrested.

"Kid, you left this in the office!" KJ pushed through the crowd, looking annoyed but also slightly relieved.

Brandishing his own ID at the speechless security men, he slipped through the metal detector, causing another fit of beeping, and flicked mine over my shoulder. It was just in time to stall the officer, who had his hand on the Browning, and had been about to call in an alert.

"Security service," I said quickly, "I've got a permit."

The officer examined the my ID carefully, and KJs, before accepting that we were genuine, and waving us both through in surly silence. We turned a single corner before KJ turned on me.

"You are incredibly lucky!" he burst out, doing the smiling-whilst-angry thing. "If I hadn't come along at that moment, you would have been arrested, and do you know how much paperwork an unidentified armed officer is?"

"No, sir." I replied, annoyed with myself.

How could have I been so stupid as to not bring any ID? Never again, I vowed, from now on I'll always carry some form of something. That, or I won't be armed, but the latter seems unlikely.

After KJ had threatened me for a minute longer, we set off down the corridor towards the meeting place, KJ deciding to shadow me until it was over. I so badly wanted to earn his trust, but fate didn't seem to be going my way…I would have to do better. Must…try…harder.

**Author's Note:**

> quite enjoyed this
> 
> I like KJ a lot! He's trying his best to teach the narrator well, and though it takes a while, it does end up working out pretty well...mostly ;)


End file.
